La ley del desastre antes del desastre
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Kyoko se muda a su nuevo departamento, será vecina de su amada Moko-san, qué pasará cuando se de cuenta que su vecino de piso no es nadie más que su amado sempai. Uno de ellos tres aprenderá una buena lección: Nunca te ofrezcas de voluntario para nada. Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)


**El siguiente OneShot participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)**

_Ley de Murphy : Nunca se presente voluntario para nada._

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de la mente de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Esa mañana Kyoko se encontraba en una de sus clases de física, donde repasaban el temario que entraría en el examen final.

El maestro decía en su soliloquio:

―Las leyes generales pueden demostrarse mediante pruebas indirectas comprobando proposiciones particulares verificables derivadas de ellas. Los fenómenos inaccesibles se someten a pruebas indirectas mediante valoración cualitativa y cuantitativa de la evolución del efecto que generen sobre otros hechos observables y experimentables. En ciencias naturales una ley científica es una regla en la que se relacionan eventos de ocurrencia conjunta, generalmente causal, y que se ha manifestado siguiendo el método científico. Se acepta que tras una ley científica natural existe cierto _mecanismo_ necesario propiciante de que regularmente los hechos sucedan de cierto modo. Mientras que en ciencias sociales una hipótesis científica confirmada se refiere a una característica común a muchos fenómenos sociales diferentes, de patrón regular o constante en el transcurso del tiempo en determinadas circunstancias. Se dice que los sujetos sociales se comportan bajo las mismas características, es decir, acordes con la ley de comportamiento. A veces se considera que algunas leyes sociales son contingentes o históricamente condicionadas. Por este motivo la famosa ley de Murphey no es una ley como tal, porque se basa en la casuística y percepción más que en la comprobación empírica mediante métodos cuantitativos y cualitativos. Por ejemplo: Se dice que nunca te presentes de voluntario para nada. Se supone que esto te traerá más problemas que beneficios, pero es de sentido común ayudar al prójimo. Por lo que esta supuesta ley quedaría desechada ya que está basada en la casuística y en la percepción.

Kyoko anotaba con rapidez las palabras del profesor, sin imaginar lo que la vida, el destino o Kamisama le tenían preparado.

* * *

Esa tarde, pasó a LME el presidente quería verla con urgencia. Cuando llegó a la oficina de amplias puertas, no sospechó del problema en que se metería. Miró a su alrededor, Kotonami Kanae se encontraba en uno de los grandes sillones sentada como si fuera un princesa, tan altiva y digna como ella era.

―Mogami-kun, que bueno que hayas llegado. Le comentaba a Kotonami-kun que les he preparado un departamento a cada una, ambas tendrán su debut muy pronto, por lo que es necesario que como estrellas ascendentes, vivan en un lugar que podamos tener vigilado y seguro para valga la redundancia, su propia seguridad, sus mánager se pondrán en contacto con ustedes en una semana más para poder afinar detalles.

―Entiendo presidente. Pero ¿por qué nos tenía que decir esto a ambas juntas?― preguntó Kyoko

―Eso es porque ambas serán vecinas Mogami-kun.

Cuando el presidente terminó de decir aquello, los ojos de Kyoko se llenaron de un brillo especial y su mente voló a lalalandia, donde imaginaba como sería su vida al vivir junto a su querida Moko-san. Esto hizo que no escuchara la otra parte de la cháchara de Lory, donde le contaba acerca de la ubicación de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Una semana después, Kyoko se despedía con abrazos de quienes le acogieron por casi un año. Los dueños del Darumaya, estaban tristes, puesto que la partida de Kyoko era como perder un hijo para ellos.

―Okami-san, Taisho-san, vendré tan seguido como pueda a verlos, nunca olvidaré lo buenos que fueron conmigo.―decía Kyoko mientras se le entrecortaba la voz, tratando de no llorar.

―Nada de lloriqueos, Kyoko-chan, tienes que brillar como una estrella, es necesario que te independices y crezcas― le decía Okami-san, mientras que Taisho-san miraba serio a la chica.

Luego de un momento, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

―Espero que te esfuerces y que no te rindas ante nada. Buena suerte.

Esas palabras llenaron de ánimo a Kyoko, ella sonrió, puso sus últimas cosas en el coche y partió con rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Kyoko y su mánager iban en silencio, cuando de repente Kyoko reconoció el lugar al cual iban llegando.

Era un complejo de edificios, muy elegantes y por la presencia de portero y rejas se sabía que era seguro, más aún porque uno de los inquilinos de esos edificios era Tsuruga Ren, el actor número uno de LME.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa, cuando el automóvil estacionó en el mismo edificio de Tsuruga Ren. Casi murió de un infarto, cuando vio que su departamento estaba frente a la puerta de su sempai. En el momento que deslizó la tarjeta magnética por la puerta de su flamante departamento nuevo, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con su sempai, quien miró sorprendido por la presencia de Kyoko con su mánager y más aún por las maletas que descansaban en el piso, junto a la joven.

―¿Mogami-san que haces aquí, no me digas que tu eres el nuevo inquilino?― preguntó con asombro el actor.

―Buenas tardes Tsuruga-san, al parecer si.― respondía Kyoko nerviosamente, trataba que su corazón no se acelerara solo por escuchar la masculina voz de su sempai o por verle a él, también luchaba contra su sonrojo que amenazaba con mandar por la borda, todo el esfuerzo que había puesto hasta ahora en esconder de él precisamente sus sentimientos de amor.

―Te ayudo a cargar tus cosas.― dijo Ren ofreciéndose de voluntario. Kyoko extrañamente, recordó las palabras de su maestro de física, quién citó la ley de Murphy : "Nunca se presente voluntario para nada", pero desechó el pensamiento, al ver como los tonificados músculos de Tsuruga Ren se contraían al esforzarlos a tomar las pesadas maletas.

«¡No mires sus músculos Mogami Kyoko, eres una pervertida!» se regañaba internamente.

Ren se dirigió a la mánager preguntando si aún faltaban maletas, ella le contestó que solo 3 maletas más. Estas estaban en el automóvil y si era tan amable de ayudarla a traerlas a lo que el joven actor, respondió afirmativamente.

Cuando terminó de llevar las maletas al departamento de Kyoko, la mánager se despidió de ellos, excusándose de haber recibido una llamada importante.

Ambos actores se quedaron solos tras la salida de la mánager y en un extraño silencio incómodo que inundó el ambiente. Ren miró el interior del nuevo departamento de Kyoko, aún había cajas embaladas, las cuales tenían rotulados nombres como "cocina", "vajilla", "dormitorio", "cuarto de huéspedes", entre otros.

―¿Dónde quieres que coloque estas cosas?― preguntó Ren al ver las cajas y las maletas.

―Tsuruga-san, no se moleste, puedo hacerlo por mí misma, no es necesario que pierda su valioso tiempo con esta humilde kohai― decía Kyoko frenéticamente.

―Por lo mismo, porque es MÍ tiempo, es que lo gasto como quiera y ahora quiero ayudarte Mogami-san. ― le replicó Ren.

«Por favor no digas eso, harás que cada vez me enamore más de ti, de tu amabilidad, de tus atenciones desinteresadas, por favor no hagas más, porque si sigues así, no podré dejar de amarte por el resto de mi vida» se decía Kyoko internamente, mientras intentaba rechazar la ayuda de Ren, con resultados inútiles.

Kyoko se encontraba colocando en la alacena las ollas y demás utensilios, que se encontraban en la caja "cocina", mientras tanto Ren terminaba de llevar las últimas maletas de Kyoko, una de ellas se abrió de repente, dejando libre un ejército de mini Ren, cada uno de ellos hechos en detalle, Ren recordó aquella réplica exacta que Kyoko había hecho de él y que se la había regalado a María el día de su cumpleaños.

Sonrió dulcemente recogiendo los muñecos y colocándolos de vuelta en la maleta, cuando de repente un par de muñecos en especial, llamó su atención.

Eran Caín y Setsuka Heel.

Kyoko entró al cuarto, cuando vio a Ren sentado en el piso y entre sus manos los muñecos de los estrambóticos hermanos, tomados de la mano. Ren se sorprendió al verla entrar, pero no se comparaba con la mirada de asombro y pánico que había en los ojos de Kyoko.

―Mogami-san, puedo explicarlo.― dijo Ren.

―No, Tsuruga-san, yo… lo siento, usted no tendría por qué haber visto eso.― decía una cabizbaja Kyoko.

―No tienes por qué disculparte Mogami-san, estaba llevando la maleta y se abrió de repente y tus muñecos cayeron y los recogí, es solo eso Mogami-san.― intentaba explicar el actor.

―¿No estás enfadado?― preguntó Kyoko con cautela.

―¿Por qué debería estarlo?― preguntó Ren, un tanto extrañado.

«Eso quiere decir que solo ha visto esos dos muñecos y no los de Shotaro, gracias al cielo» se decía Kyoko a si misma.

―¿No viste nada más cierto?― preguntaba Kyoko como si estuviera desarmando una bomba de tiempo.

―¿Ver algo? ¿Te refieres al ejército de muñecos que tienes? ― le dijo Ren, sin anestesia.

«!¿Qué?!,¡Los vio, entonces también vio los de Shotaro!, si es así, ¿Por qué no está furioso?» se preguntaba Kyoko, cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por Ren quien dijo:

―No sabía que fantaseabas de esa forma conmigo Mogami-san― respondió Ren poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica de ojos dorados.

―Por favor,Tsuruga-san, no use la palabra fantasear, use la palabra observar.― dijo Kyoko haciendo chirriar sus dientes.

―Eso responde a muchas de mis preguntas Mogami-san, como por ejemplo, fue así como hiciste la muñeca de María-chan y como me reconociste cuando me viste por primera vez como Caín Heel. Eso solo me lleva a una pregunta, ¿Desde cuándo has hecho esos muñecos?

―E… Eso no es…― trató de decir Kyoko, pero Ren le asaltó con una nueva pregunta, acercándose a ella y arrinconándola contra la pared, dándole una mirada del "Emperador de la noche"

―¿Y por qué un par de muñecos de Caín y Setsu?, es obvio que son a juego, por algo están de la mano.― dijo Ren, mostrando cómo se unían las manos de ambos muñecos.

―E… Eso… Yo… devuélvamelos Tsuruga-san.― dijo Kyoko intentando arrebatarle los muñecos a Ren, como si al hacer eso evitase, responderle a Ren su pregunta.

―Eso no responde mi pregunta Mogami-san― le replicó el actor, elevando su mano, haciendo que Kyoko saltase para alcanzar los muñecos, la cercanía de sus rostros alertó a Kyoko, quien volvió a estar consciente de la presencia del actor y de lo que despertaba en ella. El suave aroma de su perfume, el tenue calor que manaba de su cuerpo, su firme y tonificada musculatura, todo lo que él representaba, simplemente hacía su mente volar.

Ren por otro lado, luchaba contra sí mismo, para que su autocontrol, no saliera volando por la ventana y cometer una estupidez, pero esta vez era difícil, cada vez era más difícil controlarse, decirse a sí mismo que no debía saltar sobre ella, que no debía abrazarla, que debía contenerse de querer estrecharla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás.

Sus corazones latían con rapidez, ambos consientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de sus rostros, conscientes de que estaban solos en ese cuarto, consientes de los latidos que producían el uno en el otro de forma secreta.

El calor de sus cuerpos les invitaba a acercarse cada vez más, a hundirse en sus deseos más ocultos, Ren sin poder contenerse más, acortó la distancia que había entre su rostro y el de Kyoko. Ella no se resistió al súbito acercamiento de Ren, vio en él esa mirada que bautizó como el "Emperador de la noche" reflejada en su mirada, pero esta vez no rehuyó a ella, al contrario la enfrentó con la seductora mirada de Natsu que llegó a su rescate.

Sus cuerpos rozándose, sintiendo el calor del otro, sus rostros cada vez más cerca, era inminente e inevitable lo que venía, ambos sabía que iba a suceder, ambos deseaban en lo más profundo de su ser, lo que vendría a continuación. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, sobre su propia piel, sólo milímetros, separaban los labios de Ren de los de Kyoko, podían sentir como sus narices se rozaban, como iban entrecerrando los ojos a medida que se iban acercando.

En ese momento el timbre del departamento de Kyoko sonó.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír el sonido proveniente de la puerta, Kyoko se escabulló como pudo, para atender el llamado a la puerta, controlando el sonrojo y los salvajes latidos de su corazón.

«¡Debes proteger tu pureza Mogami Kyoko, no puedes sucumbir ante esos impuros sentimientos!» se decía a si misma mientras respiraba hondo ante la puerta y el sonido del timbre que no dejaba de sonar.

Al abrir la puerta Kotonami Kanae se encontraba para frente a ella, con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

―Mo! ¿Por qué demonios demoraste tanto? ¡No ves que vengo a ayudarte y tú siquiera me abres la puerta! nunca más me ofrezco de voluntaria a ayudarte en algo.― le decía Kotonami, mientras entraba al departamento de Kyoko, en la entrada vio un par de zapatos de hombre, por lo que le preguntó:―¿Estás con alguien?

Kyoko se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo responder adecuadamente aquella pregunta y mucho menos después de que su cerebro rebobinaba una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en su cuarto con su sempai.

―Kotonami-san, buenas tardes― dijo Ren, con tono calmado saliendo del cuarto.

―¿Tsuruga-san, que hace usted aquí?―preguntó una recelosa Kanae.

―Bueno la verdad es que vivo frente a Mogami-san y quise ayudarle a cargar sus cosas.― le respondió el actor, tranquilamente.

El rostro de Kanae denotó sorpresa, no tenía ni la más remota idea que ese fuera el piso de Tsuruga Ren.

―Yo pensaba que tú serías mi vecina Moko-san, fue una sorpresa para mí saber que Tsuruga-san era mi vecino y no tú, creo que para él también fue una sorpresa que yo fuera su vecina de en frente.― respondió Kyoko tímidamente.

― Yo pensaba que cuando el presidente dijo que seríamos vecinas, estaríamos en el mismo piso, pero la verdad es que soy tu vecina del piso de abajo. Mi departamento está exactamente bajo el tuyo Kyoko.―le dijo Kanae ya más tranquila.― Pero como te dije, vine a ayudarte a desempacar, ¿qué es lo que falta?, aunque veo que está casi todo en orden.

―Bueno, Tsuruga-san me ayudó a desempacar todo y solo me queda por desempacar mi ropa.― dijo Kyoko tímidamente.

―¿Entonces por eso Tsuruga-san estaba en tu cuarto?―los celos de amiga de Kanae se hicieron presentes y se notaban en el tono de su voz, una escena similar a la vivida para el cumpleaños número 17 de la miembro número uno de la sección Love Me.

―No, Moko-san lo estás malinterpretando él solo me ayudaba a llevar mis maletas y ocurrió un accidente y …―Kyoko no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando Kanae volvió a preguntar con mirada inquisitiva que se posaba intermitentemente entre Kyoko y Ren:

―¿Qué clase de accidente?― cuando Kanae preguntó, notó que ambos se colocaron extremadamente nerviosos. Ren y Kyoko se sobresaltaron ante la pregunta.

―Es algo vergonzoso, Moko-san, no es necesario que lo sepas y Tsuruga-san ya se iba…― dijo Kyoko quien a la velocidad del rayo se colocó tras Ren empujándolo hacia la puerta, lo despidió con rapidez y cerró la puerta, de espalda a ella, dio un gran suspiro:

―¿Quieres té Moko-san?― le dijo Kyoko, mientras pensaba: «Mi maestro estaba equivocado, la ley de Murphy si existe, si no fuera así eso de "Nunca ofrecerte de voluntario a nada" y el hecho de que trae solo problemas no me había causado todos los problemas que tengo ahora. Si no fuera verdad, Tsuruga-san no se habría comportado así de extraño, ni yo así de pervertida, casi perdiendo mi pureza y casi dejando que este sentimiento me domine por completo. Más aún no tendría que explicarle a Moko-san, momento, no tengo porqué contarle a Moko-san la verdad… ¿o sí?» dirigiéndose a la cocina, Kyoko pensaba que inventarle a Moko-san, para no revelarle sus sucios sentimientos por su atractivo sempai.

* * *

Mientras tanto tras la puerta, Tsuruga Ren, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber perdido el control casi por completo y se prometió, nunca más volver a ofrecerse de voluntario para nada, aunque los nunca más jamás se cumplen.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este OS, la verdad es que me costó un mundo hacer este OS! creo que el tema de este mes está muy difícil!**

**Estaré atenta a sus tomatazos, reviews, alertas y PM. De ante mano muchas gracias por leer este fic a todas/os, incluidas(os) las/os lectores/as silenciosas/os.**

**Les invito a pasearse por mi perfil, si les gustó esta historia y nos vemos en unas semanas más con la actualización de Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos y en cualquier otro fic que haga :D**

**Les quiero montones y felicítenme ¡soy tía! :D**

**Ja nee!**


End file.
